Angel Wings and Wolf's Fur
by Wolfheart929
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas are about to be dropped off the edge of a cliff by some demons who they are trying to stop, but are saved by a strange creature none of them have ever seen before. She joins forces with them in order to bring down the gang of demons that are terrorising the town. Plot is set in season 9.
1. Saved

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about you getting in our way anymore after this," said a dark haired man with a thick beard. His henchmen chuckled at his comment to the three people he had tied up, and that were now dangling upside down off the edge of a cliff.

"You really think that you can get rid of this easily," Dean asked the man and tugged at the ropes. The man chuckled darkly and gave him a dark smile.

"Well seeing as that your little angle friend no longer has any powers, I don't see how you are going to get out of this one," the demon said to Dean before turning to one of his cronies. "You, cut the ropes. Start with the used-to-be-angel. I want to see if he can get out." With that the other demon jumped up on the pipe that the 3 people were tied to and walked over to Cas's rope.

"Have a nice flight angel boy," he jeered at Cas, and began to saw through the rope. Cas struggled and tried to stop the man from cutting his rope. The man sneered at Cas and made a final slash at the rope which severed it and sent Cas falling downward.

"CAS," he heard both Sam and Dean yell in unison. Cas closed his eyes and waited to die when suddenly he jerked to a stop. He opened his eyes and saw he had indeed stopped falling. He heard a grunt and looked up to see the silhouette of something large had a hold of part of the rope that tied his feet and legs together and was pulling him up into some sort of cave. It was dark in the cave and the fact that it was a moonless night didn't help. He heard a snuffing sound then all of a sudden the ropes around his writs fell away, as did the ropes around his legs and feet.

Cas rubbed his wrists and was about to say something when he heard Dean yell Sam's name. The figure was at the mouth of the cave in a blink of an eye and caught Sam as he fell. Cas heard claws scraping against rock as the thing tried to pull Sam up. Sam looked up to see something large and black pulling him up into a cave and he began to squirm. He then heard what sounded like an irritated growl and claws scratching on stone.

"What the hell," he said and stopped squirming for a moment to try and figure out what was going on.

"Sam," he heard Cas's voice call out to him.

"Cas," he called back. Cas was alive and he was in the cave with this figure. He then relaxed and let the thing pull him into the cave and next to Cas who he could barely make out in the dark. Cas helped Sam get the ropes off while the figure once again returned to the mouth of the cave to catch Dean. Sam and Cas heard Dean swearing in surprise that something had caught him.

"Dean," Sam called out throwing off the last of the ropes.

"Sammy," Dean called back. "Is Cas in there to?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Cas called to him. Dean then relaxed and the figure pulled him into the cave and over to Sam and Cas. They began to help him get his ropes off when they heard distant laughter which made them all freeze and listen. The demons were laughing and cheering at the top of the cliff. They seemed to be leaving to because the laughter and the voices became fainter and fainter until they were gone. Dean pulled off the last of his ropes then took them and made a small pile. He then rummaged around in his jacket pockets until he found what he was looking for; a lighter. He lit the pile of rope on fire and they were finally able to see where they were. They were in a cave that was about 7 feet high and 10 feet wide. In the entrance of the cave stood the figure that had saved them from going splat at the bottom of the cliff. It was a large black wolf with huge wings the same color. It had intelligent dark brown eyes that studied them closely. They all starred at the creature in shock and amazement, when a voice in their heads made them jump.

"_You're welcome_," it said. Sam, Dean, and Cas all looked around as if to find where the voice came from when they heard it again. "_Over here_," it said this time and once again they all looked around. "_Hey idiots, look at the mouth of the cave_," the voice said, filled with annoyance. The three of them turned to look at the winged wolf at the mouth of the cave. It had an amused expression on its face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Dean said looking at the wolf. "Don't tell me that you are the voice that I am hearing in my head."

"_You better believe it pal_," said the voice. Just then the winged wolf transformed into a young girl that looked about 15. She had on ripped jeans and black combat boots along with a black tee-shirt. "Any reason you all are being thrown off cliffs in the middle of the night?"


	2. Stories

**Hey guys sorry about the shorter chapter, I'll make the next one longer. ;D Rock on **

Chapter 2

"Well, we heard that there was some demons that were causing some trouble so we decided to investigate the problem and ended up nearly falling to our deaths," Sam explained. "I'm Sam by the way. This is my brother Dean and our friend Castiel, but we all call him Cas."

"I'm Max," the girl replied with a half-smile. She looked each of them over but her eyes came to rest on Cas. She noticed him starring at her and she starred back curiosity written all over her face. "You used to be an Angel, didn't you?"

"Yes," Cas replied starring at her again. "You are an Angel to aren't you?" Max nodded in response. "How did you end up like this?"

"You're a very nosey little fallen Angel," Max responded taking a seat near the fire.

"Why did you save us," Dean asked in a harsh tone. Max tilted her head to the side slightly and looked at him with an amused expression.

"What you think you're the only ones that I've saved," Max asked. "Those demons have been throwing people off this cliff the whole time I've been here and probably before I got here to."

"So why didn't you join them, keep yourself from getting thrown off the cliff," Dean said looking at Max hard. He saw her flinch slightly at the question and become quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"Demons and I don't get along," she replied, a dark expression flashing across her face.

"Why not," Dean asked, trying to get information. She looked at him, her face expressionless, for a few moments before answering.

"We all have our stories. Don't we Dean Winchester." He looked shocked that she knew his name and chuckled at his face. "No I didn't read your mind or anything crosspatch, I just heard the demons gloating about how they 'Killed the Winchesters'." Dean let out a sigh of relief knowing that his thoughts were safe.

"So what now," Sam asked Max.

"Well, we need to let the demons think that your dead, and it might be best if we also observe them from a distance to try and find a weak spot."

"Ok well where are we supposed to go in the meanwhile," Dean asked looking around the cave causing Max to laugh.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna make you stay in this cave here. A friend of mine has a house nearby, and we can stay there. There are only a few people that know the house is there and the demons aren't one of them so we'll be safe there." Dean looked at Sam then at Cas. Cas seemed to already trust this strange Angel-wolf-thing that had saved them and Sam agreed with Dean that a house would probably be a better place to stay than a cave.

"Alright," Dean said finally, "where is this house of yours?"

"Well were gonna have to drive because it's too far of a walk," Max said.

"Wait how are we going to get out of the cave," Sam asked.

"Don't worry there is a tunnel that leads into the woods and it's only a short hike from there to the parking lot where your car is," Max explained.

"Alright," Dean said getting up and dusting himself off, "lead the way." Max first went to the side of the cave and pulled out a flashlight from behind a rock. She handed it to Cas then reached down to pull out a black hoodie, along with a samurai sword and a bow with a quiver full of arrows. She strapped her weapons onto her back and lead the way down the tunnel.


	3. Owl

**Hey guys this chapter is kinda long (for me anyway) but it kinda makes up for the last chapter being so short so enjoy. P.S. I really love Batman so the Alfred in Batman is what the Alfred in my story looks like and basically is. ;D Rock on**

Chapter 3

Wow, what's in this cave that you need all those weapons," Dean asked looking at the bow and the sword on Max's back.

"It's not what's in the cave that I need the weapons for, Nosy Rosy. It's what's outside the cave," Max told Dean over her shoulder. Dean grunted at the insult but didn't respond.

*An hour later*

"Finally," Dean said emerging from the dirt tunnel. "A sky above our heads and no more rocks and cracks to trip us."

"Well if you would have actually lifted your feet instead of dragging them, you might have tripped less crosspatch," Max said with a smug look, as she rolled her eyes. Sam chuckled and Cas gave a small smile as Dean glared at Max. "Those demons didn't take your keys right?"

"Nope," Dean said holding up his keys.

"Ha, wow those sure are some stupid demons," said Max chuckling. She led them through the woods, and kept Cas from falling on his face about five times, until they reached the parking lot where the Impala sat, luckily untouched by the demons.

"They didn't touch my baby did they? If they did I swear I am going to kill them," Dean said rushing over to the car. Max just shook her head with an amused look on her face.

"Is he always like this with that car," she asked Sam.

"Pretty much," Sam said with a sigh.

"It's all good, she hasn't been touched," Dean said with a sigh of relief. Max bit back a chuckle and followed Sam and Cas to the car. Sam called shotgun and hopped into the front passenger seat. Cas and Max hopped into the back seat and Dean started the car. "Which way," he asked Max, pulling up to the road.

"Left, then you are going to have to drive a good 7 miles, and then the drive way is hidden so let me know when you've gone 7 miles so I can tell you where to turn," Max explained. Dean let out a sigh but didn't protest.

Max pulled her knees up and put her arms on top, then rested her chin on her arms and starred out the window. Dean turned on the radio and began to quietly sing along with the song that was playing. Max almost fell asleep but snapped awake at the last minute and then dug around in her pockets until she found a square-ish piece of paper. Cas watched her as she turned the piece of paper into an owl. She caught Cas starring at her and when she looked at him he quickly looked out the window. She looked from him to the owl and back again, before tapping him gently on the shoulder. When he turned to look at her she took held out the owl to him, which he gently took and began admiring. When he was done he looked at her and smiled and she gave him a small smile back, before turning and looking out the window again.

"Alright, 7 miles, now what," Dean said. Max leaned forward to look out the windshield, before pointing to a barely visible dirt road, with braches from the surrounding trees concealing it almost completely. "Well now I know what you meant by well hidden. I would have missed it completely if you hadn't pointed it out."

As they traveled down the road, Sam, Dean, and Cas marveled at the humongous trees on the side of the road, and how the branches seemed to intertwine above the car making it almost seem like a tunnel.

"You should see it during the day, it's so much cooler then," Max said with a chuckle at their shocked faces. They emerged from the tunnel of trees to see a huge yard with a pod, and a very large log and stone house.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Max said as they pulled up in front of the huge house. They all jumped out of the car and followed Max up to the front door. Max opened the door and led them inside, which was just as amazing as the outside. A spiraling metal staircase was at the end of the hallway that they were in and just before it were two doorways, one on each side. The one didn't have a door and they could see that it was a large living room. The other had a door with no handle that swung open to reveal a large dog that came running at them barking loudly.

"Lakota, down," Max said sternly and the large dog skidded to a halt and stop barking. He was a large Irish Wolfhound and he was 4 and a half feet tall. His tail thumped against the wood floor when Max approached him. She ruffled his floppy ears and he leaned against her panting happily.

"Wow he sure is big," Sam said with a low whistle of admiration. Lakota's ears perked up when he did, but he didn't move.

"He may be big, but he's nothing more than a teddy bear," said an old man with white hair and a British accent coming out of room that Lakota had come out of.

"Alfred," Max said with a happy smile. Alfred smiled back then looked at Sam, Dean, and Cas.

"Who is this," he asked Max.

"Well they're people I saved from being thrown off of a cliff," she replied.

"My, you would think that those demons would get tired of that by now," Alfred responded shaking his head.

"Or that someone would have found all of those bodies by now," said a man I his early thirties sliding down the railing of the stairs and hopping off at the bottom. He had short dark brown hair that looked almost black, and was 5ft 10in tall. "Hey kiddo," he said shoving the hood of Max's hoodie down over her eyes. She pulled off her hood to avoid him doing it again. They were then able to see that Max had wavy, light brown hair that came down below her shoulders a good 3 inches.

"Who are these guys," the man asked.

"Alfred, Dan, this is Sam, Dean, and Cas," Max said introducing them.

"Pleasure," said Alfred with a smile. Dan looked at Sam and Dean then asked, "Your last name doesn't happen to be Winchester, does it?"

"Yeah why," Sam asked.

"Well, gosh you guys are my heroes," Dan said with a smile. "I'm Daniel, by the way."

"Alright, well how about we all get something to eat and then carry on this conversation," Max suggested. Alfred nodded before saying, "I hope everyone's hungry, because I made lasagna… and pie."

**Well what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? You think I suck, and that I should stop writing Supernatural Fanfiction? Just kidding/Not gonna happen. Leave a comment it would be much appreciated. ;D**


	4. Bear

Chapter 4

Max saw Dean perk up at the word pie. They all followed Alfred into the kitchen and were greeted by the smell of lasagna and apple pie.

"Wow, sure does smell good in here," Dean said sliding onto a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Sam sat next to him and Dan slid in next to the both of them peppering them with questions. Cas slid in next to Dan and Max took the seat next to Cas. Alfred handed everyone a large plate of lasagna and garlic bread. Max and Dean wolfed down their food, while everyone else just took their time.

After dinner was cleared away, Alfred broke out the pie, giving everyone a large piece. Dan finished first and waited till Max was done then suggested that they go and put together some beds for their guests. Dan walked out and Max was about to follow but stopped when Dean made a comment about the pie.

"Man this is really good, and there's also a hint of something that I can't figure out…"

"Honey," Max suggested.

"Darling," Dean replied teasingly.

"Sweetheart," Max retorted. Dean was surprised that she had responded instead of getting insulted. Sam and Cas snickered in the background and Max smirked at Dean and said, "I win." With that she walked out of the kitchen.

"Man she got you," Sam said with a grin.

"Shut up Sam," Dean retorted angrily. After everyone was finished, Alfred took their plates and directed them to the living room. They all found seats and Dean turned on the TV. Shortly after Alfred joined them taking a seat in a maroon, leather recliner.

"Max and Dan seem to be very close, are they brother and sister," Cas asked Alfred.

"No," he replied, "but they do act that way sometimes."

Just then a loud thump then a thud came from somewhere upstairs followed by Max yelling, "DAN GET THE HECK OFF OF ME!" Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at the ceiling. Alfred let out a sigh and Cas gave him a confused look.

"My point exactly," he said to Cas.

"Should someone go up there and make sure that they're ok," Sam asked.

"That would probably be best," said Alfred preparing to get up but Cas stopped him.

"Don't worry, Sam and I will see to it they haven't –," Cas started to say but stopped as Max came flying around the corner with Dan close behind.

"Save me Cas," Max yelled hiding behind him and using him as a human shield.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on here," Sam asked getting in-between Dan, Cas, and Max.

"Max hit me," Dan said.

"Yeah, after you attacked me," Max replied from behind Cas.

"Well you started it," Dan retorted.

"Look I don't care who started it I'm ending it," Sam said. Dan dropped his eyes to the ground and muttered something about being sorry that he was acting childish. Sam then gave him a pat on the shoulder and went to sit down. Dan gave Max a glare, which she returned, before plopping down on the end of the sofa opposite Dean. Max didn't feel that it was safe leaving Cas's side so she plopped down next to him on the chair-and-a-half.

They all spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing, and basically having a great time.

"Dan has a scar that is shaped like a teddy bear," Max said when the laughter died down. "How do you think he got his nickname Teddy?"

"You do not," Dean said looking at Dan in disbelief. Dan smiled and nodded lifting up his shirt to reveal a scar that looked roughly like a teddy bear over his gut. Dean roared with laughter at the sight, clasping Dan on the shoulder as he turned red from embarrassment. After a while Alfred, bid them all goodnight and headed up the stairs. Dan headed up to bed not long after leaving Sam, Dean, Cas, and Max in the living room to talk. Dean fell asleep on the couch and Max fell asleep on Cas. Sam said good night to Cas and headed up the stairs to one of the spare rooms. Cas was torn on what to do. He wasn't sure if he should wake up Max and go up to bed or just stay where he was. He looked down at Max to find her sleeping soundly against him and decided that he would just stay where he was. So he made himself comfortable and fell asleep.

**Me: Leave a comment it would be much appreciated. ;D**

**Dean: They're not gonna leave a comment.**

**Me: Shut up Dean, I believe they will.**

**Dean: Fine. I'm gonna go order some pizza.**

**Cas: Are we talking about the pizza man?**

**Dean and Me: NO!**

**Me: Cas shut your cake hole that's descusting.**

**Cas: I don't see anything wrong with it.**

**Dean: *Rolls eyes***

**Me: *Face palm***


	5. GPS

Chapter 5

Dean woke up to a face full of late afternoon sun. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and stretched. He looked over to see Cas and Max still sound asleep on the couch and a half and gave a small smile. He then got up and made his way to the kitchen where Alfred was making breakfast.

After breakfast he made his way outside so small garage near the main door. He followed Alfred's directions and found a bucket, a sponge, car wax, can a rag. He then made his way over to the side of the house where the Impala was parked and pulled out a hose.

"Hello Baby," Dean said gently running his fingers over the hood of the car. "I'm going to get you all clean and pretty. Alfred gave me some car wax so you will shine like new."

He then turned on the hose and made sure to wash off all of the dirt. He then filled the bucket with water and soap, and began to scrub off all of the caked on dirt and debris. After that he rinsed off the soap and used some old towels, that Alfred had set out for him, to dry off Baby.

When he was done, he took the rag and put some of the wax on it and began to gently spread the wax on Baby's hood. He was talking softly to Baby when a snicker from behind him made him whirl around.

"It's not every day that you see someone talking to their car," Max said with another snicker. She was sitting on the edge of the flowerbed with her legs crossed.

"You tell anyone about this and I will throw you in that pond," Dean said with a glare. Max only shrugged.

"It wouldn't be the first time…" she said trailing off. She looked passed him at the Impala. "It is a nice car. If you like old cars, you should talk to Alfred. He has a garage at the back of the property filled with old cars. I'm working on some of them because they need work in order to run."

"Wow that would be pretty freaking cool. Wait you fix old cars," Dean asked in amazement.

"Yep," Max said her voice full of pride. "I'll let Alfred know that you want to take a look at them then."

"Thanks," Dean said. They both turned at the sound of a car coming up the driveway at a faster speed than necessary. The car skidded to a halt in front of the steps leading up to the front door.

"Oh well that took long enough, next time we're using the GPS," said a gray-haired old man with a thick Scottish accent getting out of the car. He slammed the door and a curly-redhead got out of the passenger side.

"Well if you would learn to use the darn thing correctly we wouldn't of had to use a map," said the old woman. She also had a thick Scottish accent.

"Who is that," Dean asked turning to Max.

"That is Stuart and May, Dan's grandparents," Max said with an amused expression.

"Stuart don't fall goin up the steps dear," said May running after her husband.

"I won't fall, you have no faith in me woman," Stuart replied, thankfully making it to the door without falling.

"Well come on, might as well introduce you and the others to them," Max said heading back to the house with Dean in tow.

**Me: Leave a comment it would be much appreciated. ;D**

**Me: Dean ask them to please leave a comment.**

**Dean:...**

**Me: *poke***

**Dean:...**

**Me:*poke poke***

**Dean: Hey that tickles.**

**Me: Tell them to leave a comment or I'm gonna keep doing it.**

**Dean: Fine. Please leave a comment.**

**Me: A little less sarcasm would be nice.**

**Castiel: There there. *Pets me***

**Me: *wags tail***

**Dean:... What the...**

**Me: I'm called Wolfheart for a reason.**


	6. Sasquatch

Chapter 6

Dean and Max entered the house to the sound of people talking… or at least the others talking and Fergus shouting.

"Dan. Get your sorry backside over here and help me get the luggage from the car," Fergus shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He passed Dean and Max on the way out and rolled his eyes. Max chuckled and Dean smiled slightly as Max lead the way to the living room.

"Well it is certainly nice to meet you boys," May was saying to Castiel and Sam as Max entered the room with Dean in tow.

"This is my brother, Dean," Sam said to May when Dean entered.

"Oh my there are more of ya," May said with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you too. Hello Max how are ay dear?"

"I'm hanging in there," Max replied as May hugger her.

"My are you getting tall." Max smiled shyly and studied her boots.

"MAY," Fergus yelled from the hallway.

"In here dear," May shouted back. Fergus entered the room and was greeted by nods and a few small waves.

"Well who Is all this," he asked looking around.

"This is Sam, Dean, and Castiel," Dan explained to his uncle.

"Hey Fergus," Max said.

"Hello Max, how are ya?"

"Doin well." Fergus nodded then stopped when he caught sight of Sam.

"Who is that," he asked Dan.

"That's Sam." Fergus looked at Sam again before turning back to Dan and saying not to quietly.

"That's not a man that's a small mountain." Dean chuckled and Max coughed to cover up a laugh. Dan was about to say something when his uncle cut him off "I'm not kiddin, that boy is a small Sasquatch is disguise."

At this both Max and Dean lost it. Dean was on the ground laughing hysterically and Max had to walk away but could be heard laughing just as hard as Dean was in the hallway. Even Sam smiled at the comment.

"Sasquatch… that's a new one," Sam said with a chuckle. Max came back in a few minutes later when the laughter died down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was just too funny," she said still chuckling about it.

"I haven't laughed that hard in a long, long time," Dean said with a smile.

"Well whatever you do, do not tell Crowley about this Sam, he will tease you forever about this one," Cas said seriously. At that Dean lost it again. Now everyone was laughing at Dean who was once again on the floor dying of laughter.

"Oh my gosh do my sides hurt," Max said gripping her sides.

"I bet you that mine hurt a hell of a lot more," Dean said as Max helped him up.

"Alright you hyenas, it's time for dinner," Alfred said as he entered the room.

"Is there pie for desert," Dean asked looking like a little kid on Christmas.

"Yes, Mister Winchester there is," Alfred said with a smile. Dean raced to the kitchen with Max on his heels shouting threats the whole time.

"I swear Dean if eat all of that pie I will break your arm."

"Well, Max certainly serious with her pie," Cas said.

"She certainly is," Alfred said with a chuckle.

**I am so sorry that I took so long to update this. I have been suffering from writers block and it sucks.**

**Me: Cas, remeber what I told you to ask them?**

**Castiel: Please leave a comment.**

**Me: Good job.**

**Dean: Well that was easy. *munch munch***

**Me: Are you eating my halloween candy?**

**Dean: Yes. *munch munch***

**Me: *snatches candy away***

**Dean: Hey I was e-**

**Me: *hiss***

**Dean: ...**

**Me: My precious, my precious.**

**Dean: *Backs away slowly***

**Me: *Slithers away into a dark cave***

**Dean: What the hell just happened?**

**Castiel: I think she has been watching to much Lord of the Rings.**

**Dean: I'll say. Freak.**

**...It's true. I do watch way to much LOTR. ;D Rock on.**


End file.
